A Town You've Never Heard Of
by XDamnedxVampireX
Summary: A story about Bane and her abventure fighting evil in a coven of 13 witches...Bad at summeries :3 My first story, but i'd like to sat its pretty good :D
1. Chapter 1

This is a Story of purly my imagination and I own the charaters, setting and the Plot. They are strictly mine and are not to be taken for other use.

Creative Criticism is appreciated as well as reports of what u liked, didn't like or what u think i should change. Anything that can help me improve is greatly appreciated.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

xXChapter 1Xx  
Bane didn't mind that they were moving to the middle of the forest, Almost one hundred miles from civilization. She didn't even mind that she wouldn't have any friends down there. She didn't mind being alone, A lot of her time was spent that way thanks to the way she dressed, how early on she found herself and how she matured mentally. Bane was a deathly pale girl, wearing a shirt that had no sleeves and a black skirt that reached her knees, the top, laced with a red Cord in X patterns. For shoes she always wore her favorite black boots that go halfway up her calves, each adorning 7 silver buckles. 7 leather bands wrap her arms from wrist to shoulder, each fastened with a silver buckle. Her eyes were lined in a dark blue shade of eyeliner which made her sky blue eyes stand out, as well as the lime green circles in her irises. Within those eyes, though caring, was a temper no one wanted to mess with. When all of this was put together you had Bane Luther. To some she was a loner, To some a Goth. But in all she was Bane, A fifteen year old girl. Also a girl no one wanted to look at let alone be around or befriend back home. But home didn't matter now. She was moving to the middle of no were. A place called Haddam neck.  
The thing that bothered her most was why they were moving, and the fact that Mr. Luther, Bane's father, was being a bit to cheery about the move. "We'd still be back home," Bane thought "If-...well if..." A sick feeling griped her stomach, tying it in knots. She pushed the feeling down, back into her gut. If she thought about it now she'd never make it through the car ride without bursting into tears. The grip she had on her onyx pendant tightened at the thought of her mother. The stone seemed to make her feel stronger. Her mother had given it to her early for her birthday and she cherished it. Bane opened the car window to feel the cold wind, let it cool her burning cheeks. She needed something to calm her down, and a nice rush of cold wind usually did the trick. Just as the window opened and she felt the first gust of wind, her father shut it and locked it.

"Dad-" she began, rage filling her at the thought of him, But her father was already explaining with some illogical solution as he always did.

"Its cold, there's no reason for the window to be open." Bane glared.

"Dad its early September! Its not cold." Mr. Luther just shook his head, ignoring his daughter. Bane just rest heavily against the door, glaring at the trees whizzing by. Faster and faster and faster. Her eyes began to grow heavy and soon started to close slowly.  
Suddenly, the car came to a violent stop, jolting her forward and out of her sleep. Her father swore loudly, hitting the wheel. Bane glared at him.

"Couldn't you be more careful!" she almost screamed, getting a nasty look from her dad in return. Averting her eyes she looked forward through the shield to see what had happened, but all bane saw was a boy laying in the broken and cracked road. She quickly unlocked the door and rushed to him, Mr. Luther yelling for her to come back all the while. Crouching by him she reached her hand out.

"Are you ok?" A real concern lacing her words.

"Did we hit you? Should I call an ambulance?" The boy looked up at her with the most beautiful emerald green eyes and time seemed to freeze. She noticed everything about him, taking it in.  
The boy had black hair with blood red roots almost as vivid as his eyes. He wore a Black, logo-less, wife beater and a hoodie with Barrel form 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' on the front. His legs were clad in black, baggy pants with red stitching, but the knees seemed to be ripped from his contact with pavement. And he wore a pair of Black, scuffed boots, silver studs lining the rubber soles. Around his neck hung a small purple pendant on a silver chain, capturing Bade's eyes. Blinking a few times, time started up again and the boy replied.

"Y-yea, I'm ok...there's no need-

"BANE!" Her head jolted up, looking for the source of the voice, seeing her father fuming. "Get in the car. Now."  
She turned to face the boy again but he was frowning now.

"You'd better go." He said in a plain voice, showing no emotion.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? An ambulance, anything?" She asked. The boy shook his head.

"You should go now." he repeated, looking down. Bane nodded and turned but her father was already out of the car, grabbing her wrist painfully.

"Dad!-" She protested but he cut her of, glaring over his shoulder at her.

"Forget it Bane, Leave him here." She looked back at the boy, he had gotten to his feet an was watching the scene. Bane pulled her wrist from him and walked to the boy quickly.

"Forget about him," She said quickly. I'm being to nice, she thought to herself. This isn't like me, why am i being so...caring. "Would you like a ride home?" He shook his head again, still not looking up.

"I-...I live kinda' far." Bane nodded though to her it made no sense. If he lived farther off he should have taken the ride, but she didn't want to push him. She barely knew him after all. She turned, reluctantly, to go to the car but he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him but he was so close they were almost touching noses. The meek boy she had seen that wouldn't look her in the eye had gone, this boy seemed more true. More like the boy she had seen in the very depth of his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" Bane asked breathlessly, almost stunned with his lack of distance. "For caring." He said simply. He gently raised her hand and opened her fingers to reveal the soft, pink flesh of her palm. With his free hand he griped the purple pendant from his neck and placed it in her hand. He curled her fingers over it and pulled her fingers to his lips and kissed each one softly. He looked up at her once again, his emerald eyes gleaming, before letting her go and walking off. Bane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, dazed. But her father had no problem breaking that very daze.

"Bane!" He yelled and she turned quickly on her heals, walking to and sitting in the car. As soon as the door shut Mr. Luther floored it, jolting the car forward. All Became silent again, Mr. Luther visibly fuming from some inner rage Bane couldn't begin to fathom, when Bane realized he had given her the purple pendant. Opening her fingers she saw that it was there, laying in her open palm. A royal purple mixed with some whites and blues. It was enchanting. Just like him, she thought, smiling. She didn't know him at all, but he seemed....interesting. I hope maybe our paths will cross again, she thought, noticing she had no idea what his name was.

Within a Half Hour They had arrived the new home, a Large yellow house surrounded by trees. It was set on a little hill, the trees so tall and full they seemed to engulf the house all together. Mr. Luther had shown Bane to her room, on the top floor of three, right away to let her settle. Two walls were painted red and the other two walls painted black. A large king sized bed with a black frame was in the left corner, Coated in red quilts and blankets. A black desk had been placed along the right wall, piled with her mothers books on crystals and herbs, animals and birds. There were two big windows peering out over the forest, each window with a little ledge to sit or lay on, to see the view. Bane ran a finger over her mothers books piled on her desk. "The Worlds Wonders" one read, with a big picture of a flower on the front. Pulling the books one after the other into a neat pile she stopped reading one that read "Book Of Shadows. Anemone Luther's Book of the Arts." It was hand scrawled, her mothers name and writing. Purely something of her making. She picked up the book and it seemed to give off a loving warmth. She lightly stroked the cover, tracing the pictures of animals bordering the cover. An Antelope, Lions, Crows, owls, ravens, A weasel, Sparrows, snakes, A Waxwing, Hawks, bears, Cats, cheetahs, Fox's,A lynx, horses, otters, rabbits, rams, A Raccoon, seals, sows, A stag, A doe, A mountain lion and wolves. All animals of strength and love, wisdom and guidance. Each entangled, playing in the roots and flowers joining them on the cover and surrounding them. Open it, her mind screamed, you nee to open it. But her body wouldn't let her, It had been her mothers and she wasn't ready to see what she had written inside. Placing the book safely in a dresser drawer, she locked it and returned to the other books. She sat on the ledge of her window with a book of crystals, hoping to distract herself from that book and maybe find the kind of gem the pendant was made of that the goth boy had given her. The sun soon was setting, painting the sky like a canvas. he clouds were smeared a fire red making the forest look as if it was aflame. Time passed and the search went on un-profited and bane soon found herself wondering more about the boy than the crystal he gave her. A sudden knock at her door made her jump from her thoughts and glaring at the door.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, opening a random book. No answer. "Hello?" Bane yelled louder, beginning to get irritated. Another knock. Bane flew of the window ledge and stomped to the door, flinging it open. "WHAT?" she scratched, only to find no one was there. But a smudge of red on the floor caught her eye. Looking down, she saw it was a little rose tied to an Athame. Bane's features softened. "How did you get there?" she asked more to nothing than to the knife itself. She picked up the little dagger, taking in its Hilt was white, A Silver blade extending out nine inches, covered in Celtic knots. The Bright red rose was carefully wound around it, the stem uncut by the sharp knife. A small note flapped down from the item. Bane crouched, picking the note of the dark wood of the floor, staring at the neat red lettering.  
"", she read aloud, with a questioning look o her face. She looked both ways down the hall but there was no sign that anyone had been there. Quietly bane shut the door and sat on her bed, yawning with a sudden tiredness."Dad's probably trying to get on my good side." Bane said aloud to herself, holding the athame up to the light of the early morning's sinking moon. "He's gonna have to do better than this little dagger...he did make me move to the middle of no were and change schools and...Oh fuck!" She screamed, Her expression changing. Bane stole a panicked glance at the clock next to her bed it read 5:15 A.M. "SCHOOL!"

* * *

I have more Chapterrs but I want to know what you think so far to see if I should put them up.... :D


	2. Chapter 2

xXChapterXx  
Quickly Bane threw the Athame on her bed, brushed her Wavy black hair and threw on a new skirt, identical to the one she had been wearing, and a new sleeveless T-shirt. She Ran down the stairs, grabbing her gray and black sling backpack, running out the door as fast as she could. She ran her fingers across the buckles lining her arms, continuing to do the same to her boots as she ran in the dark, just to be sure each was fastened. When she was halfway down the road she fished into her pocket for her cell phone, touching the cold purple gem she had thrust in her pocket just before running out. She gripped it, pulling it out of her pocket and over her head. The stone made her feel stronger, more confident. Once again she reached in her pocket, griping her cell phone. It was five thirty, the bus wouldn't arrive for a little while, and the bus stop was coming into Banes view.  
Appon walking a bit closer bane spotted a small group of kids, two boys and two girls. On sight of them she froze. The Girl closest to her had black layered hair, as straight as an arrow. She wore a Black sleeveless dress and a silver cross around her neck. The girls lips were stained black with what looked like ink, but Bane assumed it was lipstick, Her eyes lined thinly with the same black color. Her eyes were so light brown they looked yellow. This girl looked Bane's age, unlike the other girl, who was probably a year or two younger. This girl had very short hair, ending just below her ears. The locks were a nice brown, as brown as the forest trees, while her eyes were green as a forest itself, a nice touch of brown around each of her pupils, as if she was literaly filled with the spirit of the forest. Thick black eyeliner clung to her eyes, almost making her look racoon-ish. she was wearing a back 'Never Shout Never' T-shirt under a neon lime green hoodie. A pair of lemon yellow short shorts rested above a pair of purple leggings, ending right below her knees. This girl seemed very happy, a light shining in her eyes and smile as bright as the sun as she danced in circles around the group, Her converse high tops untied, the tongue of each flapping like a tired dog. This girl came to rest on the arm of the tallest of the four kids. She snuggled his arm lightly, receiving a loving look. He ran his fingers through her hair once before returning to his cigarette. He Pulled a hand through his black mop of curly hair and bane notices he had painted his nails black, and had eyeliner rimming his eyes as well. His eyes were a lovely chocolate brown. such a brown they almost looked as black as the shirt he wore. The rest of his body was cloaked in a big trench coat. His ears were lined with silver rings, as well as his knuckles, each finger having its own silver ring. This boy turned to speak with the other boy in the group briefly. He looked maybe 2 years younger than her but his face was full of purity and innocence, a kind only found in children. His eyes deceived him though, Each one filled with the ice of knowing. Each showing a sadness, a understanding of what the cruel world had beheld. His hair was black as well, his side swept bangs almost covering one of his icy eyes. He also wore a black shirt like the others, this one with white short sleeves. On the front showed some sort of zombie, red, that represented blood, flowing from the decaying figure to the hem.  
Bane had never had to deal with people before, let alone new people. Her back stiffened as she approached, a nervous flutter starting in her stomach. She pushed forward regardless, keeping her posture straight, trying to push the butterflies down. She steadily walked beside the group and leaned against a tree, waiting. 'Please don't notice me,' she thought to herself, shutting her eyes. 'Please don't, please don't-'  
A squeal broke her thoughts causing her to jump in surprise. Before she knew it the bright girl was in front of her smiling, eyes shining.

"Your new right?" She said quickly. Bane barely had a second to nod before the girl was talking again. "My names Sage. The girl there is Helena. The boy in the trench is Evan and Georgie is this little tike." she continued, ruffling Georgies hair, messing up his side swept fringe. "What's your name?" Bane blinked a few times, trying to ignore her own annoyance bubbling in the pit of her stomach let alone the sideways glances she was receiving from Helena and Evan.

"I-..uh my names Bane." she shuddered slowly, a bit overwhelmed at the girls light, overpowering joy and...the speed of which that girl could talk.

"Bane?" Gorgie questioned quietly. "Like...Wolfsbane?" A pregnant silence filled the surrounding area, confusing Bane to all oblivion.

"Uh...I guess. More like Bane Luther, That's my full name by the way" she said in almost a whisper, saying the last part to Sage.  
The rusty, yellow bus pilled up shakily before them, and just in time, bane thought as everyone got on. Sage quickly took banes hand and stuck her in seat seven before proceeding to her own seat, number eleven. Bane had noticed the bus seat numbers had all been taken off, all except the last few in the back. the numbers started in the very back with number one, making there way forward until the number twelve. The rest of the seats remained un-numbered. Bane turned from this, watching the trees pass, Fazing in and out mentally from the conversation behind her.

"Only twenty days Evan!" She heard sage squeal.

"Has anyone seen luna?" Gorgie wispered, with no responce to be heard.

"Sage please sit down." That one must have been Evan, the voice a males, but not Gorgie's. Before Bane knew it sage was beside her. The bus came to a sudden stop, letting on three boys and a girl. The bright girl began to whisper into banes ear.

"The boy in front," she began, pointing to a boy with blond hair grown to the center of his back. His eyes were gray but filled with sparks, random flecks of green scattered about in the shining nest. He like the others wore a black T-shirt, but he wore a pair of tight jeans. He had a strong build, making him look sturdy, stable. "That's Damian. Damian Kane. Looks like a lion doesn't he?" she said giggling, probably referring his long hair to a lion's main. "The next one," she continued, pointing to the short boy behind him. He had short spiked, white-blond hair and wore a deep gray shirt, Shorts half covering his legs. "That's Zero Krow. A cocky guy, always a dare devil." She sighed, pointing to a small splint placed on two of his left fingers.

"Ok, and that," She said pointing again, the smile back in her eyes. "That is Zuko Hark." She was pointing to a scrawny, tall boy with dirty blond hair, a bit hanging in his sky blue eyes, that seemed to grin and emit there own light. He was wearing a white shirt with some pun scribbled on it. His jeans rode low and he had skating shoes on his feet, the typical skater. He was pulling at a string on one of his back and white checkered sweatbands that clung to his abnormally scrawny wrist. Behind him was a girl, looking about her and Helena's age. Her hair was grown to her mid-back, A solid light brown color except for her side bangs which were an array of rainbow colors. she wore a black corset decorated with purple silk, tied with black lace. Her legs were covered with a sorry excuse for pants, ripped and shredded beyond all belief. The only thing holding the shreds together were dozens and dozens of safety pins. Her back high tops were covered in the same little, metal pins. Maybe there for if a new rip occurs, bane thought, smiling. But besides the pants she gave off an air of elegance, of grace. Almost like a queen "And she," sage paused, looking up at the girl, only to quickly look away again, smile in her eyes gone. "She's Mare Marton. She was born in France but her mom came back here to raise her."  
This is going way to fast! So confusing, Bane thought, There's to much to remember, to many people, to many names! Sage put a hand on banes shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll remember them all. And your not even done meeting all the Haddam Neckers." Sage giggled, smile shooting back to her face, making her almost light up. Bane blinked.

"The what?" Sage looked at her funny but explained.

"Haddam Neckers. That's what our C-..Group is called. There's only three of us you haven't seen yet. But youll probubly meet them soon so-"  
"Why do I have to meet all of you? What makes you think I want to meet all of you?" Bane cut in."What makes you think I wanna' be one of you?" She accused harshly. But Sage hadn't flinched. She just sat there, looking at bane. A shudder went down her spine at the girls look.

"I know your one of us. I can feel it. Your a natural, you just don't know it yet. I know your probably not to comfortable with people yet, especialy us, are you dear?" A pause filled the buss, all except the rattling of the rickety seats and wheels. Bane looked away from the girl and out the window again, hoping maybe she'd just leave. "And anyway," Sage finally continued "You live in Haddam neck now don't you? With us it's, You mess with one of us, you mess with us all...were a family." Bane sat, silent. She didn't know what to say to that. These kids, They had all been giving her weird vibes. Not bad, just weird. There was something about them, something...interesting. Not bad,She told herself, but bane couldn't tell if it was good ether. Bane felt a light touch to her collarbone and looked down to see sage poking the purple pendant dangling around her neck. "This is Flourite by the way. Nice to meet you Bane Luther. Hope you worm up to us sooner rather than later." the girl said, standing up on the moving bus, walking back to her seat. 


End file.
